Turnabout One-Shot
by Natagarasu
Summary: YYYYYYEP. I'm so good at titles. But it's exactly what it says on the tin - one-shots, ranging from fluffy to... supper fluffy? I don't even know. These will probably be written by a very tired me very late in the night/early in the morning, so expect a few errors. But eh, featuring all my (and maybe yours, if you want, huehue) favourite OTP from Ace Attorney. Huzzah! :D


"It'll be just one drink, Edgeworth. Promise."

"But Wright, you know I have a plane to catch in the morning, and-"

"One drink. That's all."

I heard him sigh down the phone, before he finally replied with: "Fine. One drink. I'll pick you up at 8. No later." And with that, Miles Edgeworth hung up on me.

I dropped my cell phone down on my desk and leant back, finally releasing the sigh I'd held in for the entirety of the 5 or-so minute conversation we'd had. I'd originally rung him up to thank him, after all, the case wouldn't have been solved had he not stepped in, and I was really grateful (why wouldn't I be?), so sure, a thank you was in order. We went on a sort of tangent when he mentioned that he was returning to Europe early in the morning, and then one thing led to another… Now I didn't have any time to waste. Hastily, I pushed myself away from my desk and stood up, grabbing my jacket and heading out. Maya was lazing about on the couch, watching an old Steel Samurai re-run with Pearls when I briskly walked behind her. Startled, the spirit medium turned and stood on her knees, hands against the back of the sofa, pushing Pearls slightly to her head laid against the armrest - the poor girl must have fallen asleep at some point as she didn't object.

"Where you headed at this time, Nick?"

"Oh, just… somewhere, Maya." I glanced back to her as I grabbed my coat and slung it on without much of a care. Was I going to tell her about what I'd done without really thinking. Of course not. I didn't really want to give her the details. she'd already teased me enough as it was.

"Somewhere? Where's that?" She smiled slightly, trying to radiate innocence, but I knew better than that. By now, how wouldn't I? I rolled my eyes, opening the door and slamming it behind me just as quick, briskly heading down the stairs and opening the door. One step out… and a raindrop landed on the end of my nose. Great. And I didn't even grab my umbrella - the thought of bad weather never even crossed my mind. So with a sigh, I slid my hands in my pockets, took a sharp left, and headed for my apartment, the rain pouring down the back of my neck and sending shivers down my spine. On the way past the newsagents, I grabbed a newspaper from outside, only just having enough to buy it with the coins in my coat, I handed them over and walked off once again, the collection of papers becoming soggy as I held them over my head as protection from the rain. It was cold, and miserable, and people were clearly in a rush to get home, with the way they pushed and shoved in the crowded streets, myself included (well, I was more the one being shoved than doing the shoving, to be perfectly honest.) until I eventually parted from the crowd and took the lesser path down a small street to a block of apartments. Teeth chattering, and fingers numb in the damp cold, I barely managed to pull a hand down from above my head to reach into my coat to find my keys, and when I pulled them out-

"...Wright?"

I looked up, startled, so much so the keys drop out of my hands and into a puddle. I scowled as the jerkface merely stood there, stood under an umbrella. Edgeworth slowly walked up closer, sighing slightly to himself as I bent down to pick up my keys. However, he did exactly the same at the same time, and our hands touched over the object laid on the concrete. He instantly recoiled and stood up, clearing his throat as if about to speak, though he never said a thing, he only looked around at anything except me. Huh… I picked up my keys and slid them back in my pocket, standing upright and looking up at him only slightly. Standing out in the rain wouldn't hurt all that much, considering how cold and numb I already was.

"...What're you doing here?"

"The better question would be 'how long does it take to walk from your office to your house', I believe." He gave a small, almost mocking, smirk, and though it would normally make me scowl… I didn't really mind it all that much. "It is exactly 8pm as we speak."

"...Oh, of course, er… Sorry. It's not that I forgot or anything, it's just… I thought it wouldn't take as long, and-"

Edgeworth laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Excuses, excuses… it's not much trouble… what is trouble is…" He nodded to my personage, soaked to the skin in the unforgiving rain. "...Are you not bothering to check the weather forecast anymore, Wright? Or better yet, do you bother to take a look outside your window?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not going to get better just stood out here, is it?"

He frowned slightly, sighing. "Yes, it isn't… here." He took another step closer, so his umbrella was over the both of us. He looked away, seeming to not like standing so close… but I really didn't mind it. Not in that way, though, it was just a friend thing… wasn't it? Regardless, I still shivered. An umbrella wasn't really going to stop the rain that had already fallen on me, right?

"...Not much help?" Was he a mind reader, now?  
"N-not really, no…"

He sighed again, handing me the umbrella without much explanation. Confused, I took it, as he unbuttoned his coat and took it off, placing it on my shoulders, before standing there, the rain drops falling against his maroon jacket. Not that he cared all that much. I simply stared at him as he stepped back under the umbrella.

"...Wright, the way you're staring at me indicates you have something to ask me. What is it?"

"Well…" The words wouldn't exactly roll off my tongue as fluently as I'd hoped, but after a bit of stuttering, I finally spoke up. "...It's just… I wouldn't expect you to do something like this… I mean, it is cold and wet and horrible, and I don't want to catch a cold, so I imagine you wouldn't either. So… what's this for, Edgeworth? What's the reason?"

"...E-eh… well… Perhaps I don't want you to catch a cold, Wright… is it not right to show compassion and kindness for one's close friend?"

"It's not that, I know it's not… you'd never do something this for a reason so shallow. I know that by now."

Edgeworth fell silent and looked down, perhaps pondering what to say, or what to do, or…

"Edgeworth." He looked up as I spoke his name, and I could help but smile at his pondering expression, so thoughtful and… before I could do anything, even think rationally or control myself, I lent forward and pressed my lips against his, feeling my cheeks burn up and dissipate any cold that remained. And though my eyes were closed, I knew exactly how the prosecutor would react - flustered, most likely, unsettled by the sudden gesture… so imagine my surprise when I felt him lean in closer, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me closer.

And that's how I found myself, stood in the rain, on a cold February evening, kissing the one man I never thought I'd do such a thing with in all my years. I was standing there, under an umbrella, kissing Miles Edgeworth. Now, if you ask me, a trial doesn't end much better than that.


End file.
